A Storm of Ginger
by The Pink Twinkie
Summary: A ginger-colored she-cat has the power to raise the Clans up or tear them down. Fallow her on her journey along the path that StarClan's paws have weaved for her.
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own Warriors. I did, however, write this FanFic, and you will see a lot of Warriors characters that I made up in here. GingerxReed is in the story (Gingerstorm and Reedheart. Yes, those are some charries I made up). Rated T, just in case.

R&R! I need at least one review or I might not continue. :[

---

Thrushfur swept her tail around Gingerkit. Inkfur and Sparrowsong watched nearby. Thrushfur's mate, Gingerfur, watched alongside Inkfur and Sparrowsong. Inkfur and Sparrowsong's pelts were bristling slightly, because Gingerfur was Thrushfur's new mate; not their father, but Gingerkit's father.

RiverClan's medicine cat, Flowerpetal, stood in the entrance of the nursery, her eyes glazed with an unexplained confusedness. She let her mew be heard by the whole of RiverClan.

"'A storm of ginger will raise the Clans higher than before.' This is the prophecy I have received from StarClan," she mewed, turning away from Thrushfur and Gingerfur's wide eyes.

The leader of RiverClan, Waterstar, approached Flowerpetal.

"I have received the same prophecy," he announced.

Gingerfur's water-blue eyes gleamed like pools of ultimate power and selfishness. Thrushfur was so caught up in thinking about this prophecy that she didn't see this, and didn't hear Gingerfur's nearly inaudible whisper:

"I am the storm of ginger from the prophecy. I have plans for this forest."


	2. Chapter 1: Gingerkit's Life

R&R! Once again, I need at least one review or I might not continue. :[

---

Gingerkit chased playfully after a crusty leaf that the breeze was blowing. Thrushfur and Gingerfur sat side by side, watching their kit carefully as she pounced on and caught the leaf. She lifted her head with pride.

"She's a good hunter," murmured Gingerfur, wind blowing his ginger pelt. "I hope she can catch live prey as good as she caught that leaf." His voice was tinged with a stern tone.

"She's only a kit, Gingerfur, so don't be too hard on her," Thrushfur mewed, letting out a short, quick sigh. "I'm glad I'm fit to go out of the nursery and continue on with my warrior duties." Thrushfur was changing the subject before Gingerfur launched into a speech about tough love.

"Me as well. I've missed you out on the hunting patrols and border patrols." Gingerfur's eyes concentrated on Gingerkit continuing after yet another crusty leaf being blown by the breeze.

"Did the patrol catch some good fish today?" asked Thrushfur, turning her head to face her mate, pulling her eyes off of her kit.

"Oh, yes. Blackwhisker caught the biggest fish today."

At the mention of Blackwhisker, Thrushfur flinched, and she fought the urge to let the fur on her pelt bristle with anxiety. Blackwhisker seemed like a shady character. He used to be in ShadowClan, for one thing. Though Thrushfur had thought long and hard, because she was from another Clan, along with her kits (Except Gingerkit). They were from ThunderClan, but Waterstar had accepted them into his Clan, even when Thrushfur said the reason was because of her falling in love with Gingerfur.

"Well, that's nice," answered Thrushfur finally.

Reedheart, the deputy of RiverClan, came over to Gingerkit, who automatically, distracted, stopped chasing the leaf. She licked Reedheart's right forepaw.

Gingerfur strained his ears to hear Reedheart and Gingerkit's conversation. His ears were pricked, and his eyes stared intently out at the two. Thrushfur's ignored Gingerfur altogether, and eyed the fresh-kill pile.

"Hello, Gingerkit. And how are the leaves treating you today?" asked Reedheart politely.

"Great! I've caught four already today," Gingerkit answered, eyes wide with happiness that Reedheart was even acknowledging her. She had a crush on Reedheart. A big one.

"That's excellent. You'll make a good apprentice, and an even better warrior," Reedheart meowed, giving Gingerkit a tiny lick between her tiny ears. "Between you and me, I'm going to ask Waterstar when the time comes if you'll be my apprentice. Would you like that?"

"I would love that!" exclaimed Gingerkit, water-blue eyes shining with anticipation.

"Well, you'll be an apprentice soon enough, Gingerkit, and I'll try my best to make sure I'm your mentor." Reedheart smiled at the young kit. "Well, it's time for a hunting patrol. Stay out of trouble, little one." With one last nuzzle, Reedheart began gathering his patrol. He called Thrushfur, Blackwhisker, and Gingerfur, along with Blackpaw, Gingerfur's apprentice, and they all set off.

Gingerkit was sleeping, curled up into a nice, fuzzy ball, in the nursery. No other kits were there with her; she was only there with a queen called Greentail. She was expecting any day now for her kits to come into this world.

Soon, dawn's colors stained the sky, and Reedheart was out of the warriors' den, and traveling towards the fresh-kill pile. Gingerkit's ginger-furred head rose and she opened her mouth in a wide yawn, revealing tiny sharp teeth. She always woke up at this time; when Reedheart woke up.

Gingerkit quietly made her way out of the nursery, and towards Reedheart, who was inspecting the fresh-kill pile for the perfect piece of food.

"Oh, hello, Gingerkit. Ready for our dawn fresh-kill?" Reedheart asked. He quickly plucked a water vole from the pile and sat it in front of Gingerkit. He grabbed a blue-gray fish and began to eat.

"How'd the hunting patrol go yesterday?" Gingerkit asked, after swallowing a mouthful of water vole.

"Excellent. We caught lots of fish." Reedheart took another bite of his fresh-kill. "Blackwhisker had bad fishing luck. He was sour about it all day and night."

"That's Blackwhisker for you." Gingerkit sighed after she finished the last bit of water vole. Reedheart finished his as well.

"Well, I must gather the dawn patrol before it gets any later. See you, Gingerkit."

Reedheart stood up and walked over to Waterstar, asking him if he would like to join the dawn patrol, and he nodded.

_One day, I'm going to be in Reedheart's dawn patrol_, thought Gingerkit excitedly. And she bounced off after another leaf being blown in the wind.

Reedheart returned. His pelt held the scent of fish and the scent of water. But it also held the scent of ShadowClan. He and Waterstar were talking urgently together, whispering low. Blackwhisker and Gingerfur were standing side by side, eyes gleaming with a hatred and power-hungry feeling that Gingerkit did not recognize.

She bounced over to Blackwhisker, and she nuzzled him.

"Hello, Blackwhisker!" she mewed quickly. She swiveled her head towards Gingerfur. "Hi, dad."

"Hey, Gingerkit. And how's my favorite kit today?" he asked, the hatred and power-hungry feeling vanishing from his eyes. "I caught a special fish for you today."

"I'm good. And thanks!" Gingerkit mewed, the look in Blackwhisker's eyes forgotten.

"You look tired. Been chasing those leaves again?" purred Gingerfur.

"Yes. I'm getting really good at it."

Reedheart's eyes were hard as he approached Gingerfur and Blackwhisker.

"Come with me, you two," he hissed low. Gingerkit had never heard Reedheart hiss before. "May I steal these two away from you for just a moment?" Reedheart asked Gingerkit politely.

"Sure. I'm going off to find mom anyway. Bye, Reedheart, dad, and Blackwhisker!" Gingerkit purred, bouncing off.

"Such a sweet kit." Reedheart sighed. "Too bad she has a rotten father, along with his accomplice. I know you and Blackwhisker have been over to ShadowClan. I knew I smelt the faint trace of their retched scent on your pelts. Come with me. Waterstar has a few words for you. Hopefully they are about exile." Reedheart flicked his tail for the two to fallow, and they reluctantly did.


	3. Chapter 2: Gingerkit's Discovery

R&R! Once again, I need at least one review or I might not continue. :[

---

Gingerkit lapped from a small stream running through RiverClan camp. She lifted her head and strained her tiny ears to hear what Gingerfur and Blackwhisker were saying.

"Waterstar is suspecting something now," Blackwhisker hissed, his eyes cold and hard like stone.

"Yes, but that's not my fault," snapped Gingerfur. "It's not like you cleaned your pelt to perfection either."

"But what will we do to make sure we have his trust?" Blackwhisker asked, ignoring Gingerfur's comment.

"I'm not sure…He's 'confined' us to the camp until the next Gathering, and we don't even get to go to the Gathering. But it's not like we're going to listen to him." Gingerfur's pelt was beginning to bristle with pure hatred for his leader.

Gingerkit couldn't believe that her father and Blackwhisker were planning something! She was just a kit; they wouldn't suspect her of listening in. She was beginning to play in the small stream to cover up that she was listening to the two brutes.

"I say we kill him," Blackwhisker hissed quietly. Gingerkit wanted to hiss at Blackwhisker, but she kept on fake-playing in the water, acting as if she was trying to snatch the leaf that was floating in the water.

"We'd be better to make sure we're valuable in Waterstar's eyes, and then we kill Reedheart. That way, one of us will be made deputy, and then we kill Waterstar. Then, whoever was the previous deputy will make the other deputy once he is leader. We can rule the Clan in this way," Gingerfur explained.

"Tigerstar himself couldn't come up with a better plan," Blackwhisker meowed, eyes shining with anticipation.

"Now, I say we ask Waterstar's forgiveness, and ask him if we could just hunt for the Clan. And to show how much we're sorry, we'll ask for a supervisor. This way, he'll know we aren't planning to do anything while we're out," Gingerfur purred.

"Step one," Blackwhisker mewed, standing up alongside his friend. "Let's go."

Once Gingerfur and Blackwhisker's hunting trip had been approved, and Stormysky was to supervise, Gingerkit raced into Waterstar's den, her long legs carrying her there.

"Waterstar, may I speak with you?" Gingerkit mewed officially. Waterstar and Reedheart were sitting side by side, discussing something. "It's really important."

"Okay." Waterstar turned to face Gingerkit. "Is it about your apprentice ceremony? Because I know it's coming soon."

"No, much more important," Gingerkit mewed. "Dad and Blackwhisker are planning to kill you and Reedheart. I heard them. They didn't know I heard them, though. They're trying to get on your good side. Then they are going to kill Reedheart and one will become deputy. And then they will kill you, Waterstar, and then the other will be deputy when the one who was deputy before is made leader."

"These are major accusations, Gingerkit," Waterstar meowed.

"I know…But would I ever make up something so horrible about my own father?" mewed Gingerkit, nearly inaudible.

"I'll have them both sent into exile after your apprentice ceremony. It is coming soon. Thank you, Gingerkit, for telling me this. It must've been hard for you to tell on your own father, despite his plans." Waterstar nuzzled Gingerkit, as did Reedheart.

"StarClan will honor you," Reedheart mewed soothingly, running his tail down Gingerkit's back. "And the dark forest has a place for Gingerfur and Blackwhisker."

Gingerkit glanced out the camp entrance. Despite most kits venturing out at least once in their time before their six moons, Gingerkit had not…yet. Her time before six moons was not yet over.

She saw Reedheart watching her, looking amused, as if he was wondering if she dare try to have an adventure out of the camp. Gingerkit sighed and lay down on the ground, water-blue eyes staring into space.

"Your time of apprenticeship will come soon, Gingerkit," purred Reedheart soothingly, once again running his tail down her spine. "And then you will have unbelievable adventures. You are the best-behaved kit I have ever known."

"I know," Gingerkit murmured, not comforted by Reedheart's tail running down her back as she usually would be.

"Dawn patrol!" Reedheart howled suddenly. He approached Thrushfur and got her, Inkfur, and Sparrowsong together. "Let's go."

Greentail's yowl split the silence at some point after the dawn patrol left. Her kits were finally coming.

Flowerpetal rushed from her den, a mouthful of herbs clamped in her mouth.

Gingerkit scuttled over to the nursery, wanting to see the queen that had become her friend and the kits that would become her friends.

Greentail was already giving birth when Gingerkit had arrived. Once she had delivered the first kit, Flowerpetal licked it softly but quickly, until it started breathing. Then she began to deliver the second kit, and soon it was out. Flowerpetal repeated the process of licking, and Gingerkit joined in.

Soon, three other kits after the first two came, and Greentail had completed her tiring birthing. Flowerpetal nuzzled Greentail, congratulated her, gave her some herbs, and left out of the nursery and back to the medicine den.

"Do you know what you're going to name them?" asked Gingerkit.

"Juniperkit, Dewkit, Mintkit, Yarrowkit, and Herbkit," answered Greentail.

"I'll leave you with them," purred Gingerkit, nuzzling Greentail and traveling out into the clearing.

Gingerkit plodded through the clearing. It was a boring day, because Greentail's kits were too young to play, and Gingerkit was too eager for her apprentice ceremony.

She knew that Gingerfur and Blackwhisker were going to be exiled after seeing her become an apprentice – and she felt bad. Gingerfur was her father, after all. And what would her mother think? Would her mother think she'd done the right thing? And what about her half-siblings?

Shaking her head, trying to clear away the thoughts of despair, Gingerkit padded up to Reedheart, and leaned her body against him. Her water-blue eyes, usually sparkling with life, were dull. This worried Reedheart intensely.

"It's all going to be okay, Gingerkit," Reedheart mewed, wrapping his tail around Gingerkit.

"I know I did the right thing," Gingerkit meowed, closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Gingerpaw the Apprentice

Waterstar nuzzled Gingerkit.

"Are you ready to begin your apprentice ceremony?" Waterstar asked quickly. He, Gingerkit, and Reedheart were all sitting near a bigger stream running through the RiverClan camp. It was called the Bigstream, and it was like the Highledge for ThunderClan or the Jaggedstone for ShadowClan.

"Yes, Waterstar," Gingerkit mewed proudly. The wind was blowing her beautiful ginger fur, and her water-blue eyes were once again filled with life and anticipation.

"Then let's begin," Waterstar purred roughly. He turned to the clearing and called out his usual words to begin a Clan meeting.

"I'm proud of you," whispered Reedheart. Gingerkit smiled.

"Reedheart, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Gingerpaw. Reedheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of compassion and excellent fighting skills. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice." Waterstar nodded to the two.

Gingerpaw touched Reedheart's nose. They lingered like that for a few heartbeats, but what seemed like forever for the two cats, and walked away together.

"Okay, so, first, I'm going to show you the territory, starting with ours," Reedheart purred, trotting out the camp entrance; his new apprentice at his side.

"Good! I've never been out of camp, not even once! Shame," Gingerpaw meowed.

"Being good is not a shame," Reedheart growled playfully, flicking her ear with his tail-tip. He was trying to take her mind off the exile that was coming for Gingerpaw's father and Blackwhisker.

"I know you're trying to distract me, Reedheart. I know you very well. I've known you since I was born. You are one of the first faces I saw." Gingerpaw kept her head down to not show her embarrassment. "I know that my dad and Blackwhisker are being exiled at this very moment. And I wonder if Waterstar will tell them who it was that told on them."

"I don't think Waterstar would ever do something like that to you, Gingerpaw," Reedheart mewed, licking her ear with affection. "But I bet that Gingerfur's out looking for you now – to say his last good-byes."

"I hope not. It'd be so awkward," Gingerpaw hissed. Not any anger towards Reedheart, but anger towards Gingerfur; her own father. Reedheart understood.

"I understand that you might not want to talk about this, so let's just get on with training, okay?" Reedheart purred. He nuzzled the side of Gingerpaw's head, which made her spirits rise high into the sky and floated among the stars of Silverpelt.

There were two other newer she-cat apprentices, Lilacpaw and Rosepaw. A slightly older tom named Furrypaw was in the apprentices' den as well. Gingerpaw felt welcome, because Lilacpaw and Rosepaw were being very friendly to her. She could see them being three best friends.

Furrypaw, though, was a problem. It's not like he was mean to Gingerpaw, because he wasn't. He was…flirting with her. He liked her, and Gingerpaw could tell. She didn't have the heart to tell him she was interested in her own mentor. She hadn't even told Lilacpaw and Rosepaw yet; she had only been an apprentice for a moon, and she figured that a moon of friendship wasn't enough to share her deepest and most well-kept secret.

Gingerpaw began to stir from her nest of heather and moss. She sat up and arched her back, stretching. She yawned.

"Gingerpaw, you're up," Lilacpaw mewed, her white pelt looking silky smooth. The sweet lilac scent that was hers was coming off her in waves and her sea-foam-green eyes were staring at her, expecting something. Whatever she was expecting, Gingerpaw wasn't sure.

"Your eyes look expectant," Gingerpaw purred teasingly. "What are you expecting me to say?"

"I wanted to ask you about Furrypaw," Lilacpaw began, "do you like him?"

"No," Gingerpaw answered tensely. "I like someone else. Why, do you like him?"

"No, I just wondering if you did or not." Lilacpaw shrugged. "Want to go hunting after training?"

"Sure. Is Rosepaw coming?"

"Yeah. Girls night out, sorta."

Gingerpaw saw Lilacpaw's mentor, Stormysky, approaching. Then along came Moonburst, Rosepaw's mentor, along with Rosepaw.

"Moonburst and I agree that a training session together would be excellent to test your skills, as long as you don't hold back on each other just because your friends," Stormysky purred.

"We won't!" Rosepaw, Lilacpaw, and Gingerpaw meowed in unison.

"As long as Reedheart agrees," Moonburst warned. And as if on cue, Reedheart, deputy of RiverClan, showed up, reed-colored eyes shining with anticipation to be with his apprentice, training once again.

"Reedheart, can we train with Rosepaw and Lilacpaw and their mentors? Their mentors say its fine, as long as you say yes." Gingerpaw's eyes were pleading.

And in Reedheart's eyes flashed amusement, then love. The affectionate look lasted for a few heartbeats before Reedheart nodded, and the apprentices let out yowls of triumph. The mentors exchanged amused looks, and they all headed to the training hallow.

Once they arrived, Reedheart ordered Gingerpaw to show the mentors and apprentices her hunting crouch. She did so, and was absolutely perfect.

"See? Gingerpaw's the best apprentice," Reedheart teased the other mentors.

"Oh, yeah? Well, let's see Lilacpaw's hunting crouch!" challenged Stormysky.

"Guys!" Lilacpaw mewed, batting at Stormysky's ear.

"You both are silly," Moonburst mewed quickly. "It's Rosepaw who's the best!"

And so the day went on. The apprentices trying to outdo each other while the mentors argued on who was the better apprentice.

Rosepaw, Lilacpaw, and Gingerpaw, during their break, discussed handsome toms. Well, not Gingerpaw. She just shrugged and listened to her friends, and batted away comments about how she was being secretive about whatever tom or toms that she liked.

Finally, Moonburst suggest they go back. Reedheart said he was staying longer to practice with Gingerpaw, so Gingerpaw's friends (And their mentors) said good-bye and left.

Reedheart attacked Gingerpaw, claws sheathed, and she landed on her back. They stared deeply into one another's eyes. Water-blue staring into reed-green, reed-green staring into water-blue. Gingerpaw could tell that both their heartbeats had quickened.

---

Cliffhanger, huh? Hahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 4: Warrior Ceremonies

R&R! Once again, I need at least one review or I might not continue. :[

Also, thanks to Liza Taylor who reviewed my story and put this story on her Alerts.

---

Reedheart jumped off Gingerpaw, embarrassment dancing in his eyes. Gingerpaw's heartbeat began to slow down to its normal pace, and she flipped up and off her back. She walked over to Reedheart.

"Reedheart, I need to know if you feel something for me or not," Gingerpaw mewed quickly. "And I don't want to bother you if you don't feel the same way."

"Ever since you were a kit, you had a fondness for me," murmured Reedheart, reed-green eyes looking pensive, as did his expression. "And I didn't actually think about being with you – being your mate – until you became an apprentice."

"Does that mean you return my feelings?" asked Gingerpaw hopefully.

"Yes, it does mean that I have feelings for you, Gingerpaw. But what would someone think – a mentor and his apprentice being together?" Reedheart asked. "And the deputy of RiverClan, at that."

"It really doesn't matter to me. I'm nothing but an apprentice in this Clan. And I know it's your reputation our relationship would hurt most," Gingerpaw meowed. "And that's why we can keep our relationship secret until I'm a warrior."

"That could be moons!" Reedheart's eyes grew wide.

"I've loved you forever, Reedheart, and I'd wait forever for you. Moons, I can survive." Gingerpaw nuzzled Reedheart.

"Let's share tongues before we go back," Reedheart purred.

The scent of Reedheart was strong on Gingerpaw's pelt – but he was her mentor, so it was explainable. Lilacpaw and Rosepaw didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, except that Gingerpaw's happiness had shot up into the sky.

"Ready to hunt?" Lilacpaw asked. "You came back late, but we waited for you."

"Thanks. I needed extra training," Gingerpaw added. "Rosepaw, c'mon!"

And so, the three began traveling towards the entrance and exit to the RiverClan camp. Before Furrypaw stopped them.

"Gingerpaw – do you want to go hunting together?" he asked breathlessly, shaggy, furry pelt blowing in the wind.

"I'm going hunting with Lilacpaw and Rosepaw right now, so no, thanks," Gingerpaw mewed in a monotone.

Once Furrypaw had left, tail dragging along the ground and ears droopy, Rosepaw turned to Gingerpaw.

"Harsh, Gingerpaw. I think he got the message," kidded Rosepaw.

"I thought I might've been too hard on him. I just don't want to lead him on." Gingerpaw sighed.

"Don't worry. Furrypaw'll find the right she-cat for him. It's just not you," Lilacpaw mewed, comforting her friend."

It had now been three more moons. Gingerpaw was maturing into a beautiful she-cat, as was her friends. And Furrypaw was becoming a handsome tom, not that Gingerpaw cared. She was still secretly being Reedheart's mate. But they had gone nothing beyond sharing tongues and twining tails in the shadows, and that's how Gingerpaw wanted it, for now.

Gingerpaw padded out of the apprentices' den, ready for another day of sneaking licks and, let's not forget, apprentice training.

But black and white shapes were making their way into the RiverClan camp. It was badgers!

Reedheart automatically jumped on one; claws unsheathed and started clawing.

Gingerpaw attacked one, but it threw her across the clearing. She hopped back up, mustering all the strength in her body, and barreled at the badger. She clawed furiously at every exposed part of the badger's body.

The only thing that comforted Gingerpaw was that there were only five badgers, and Reedheart, with his power and strength, has sent one running for its life. The next might not be so lucky.

A badger bit into Gingerpaw's hind leg, and her legs buckled. She howled in pain, trying to snap furiously at the badger once the once she had barreled at had fled. It hung on, though, until Reedheart bit it so hard it squealed in pain and let go. Reedheart pummeled the badger with unsheathed paws, until it wriggled away to its freedom.

Rosepaw and Lilacpaw were attacking a badger. It was an unfair fight for the badger, and it's exactly what the badger deserved. It lunged at Rosepaw, but Lilacpaw sent a hard blow to the side of its head, but not enough to kill.

The last was taken down by Gingerpaw and Reedheart – together – and it fled as well.

The camp wasn't that devastated – the badgers were weaker than expected, and their enemies were stronger than _they _expected.

Reedheart began to steadily lick Gingerpaw's wound. He was taking a big risk, showing so much affection for the apprentice – but he didn't care. And this was his way of showing Gingerpaw how much he loved her; that he didn't care what any Clan cat thought of his and her decision. Her eyes shone with bright happiness.

Waterstar appeared at Gingerpaw's side.

"It seems that it was only yesterday you were a kit, being made an apprentice. Now it's time for you to receive your warrior name. You, and your two friends, Rosepaw and Lilacpaw, deserve it." Waterstar licked Gingerpaw between the ears. "Now, fallow me. And gather your friends and their mentors." He glanced at Reedheart, understanding in his eyes. The understanding that he loved this apprentice – who was being made a warrior – and that he accepted it.

Gingerpaw, Lilacpaw, and Rosepaw, the three best friends, stood together next to each other near the Bigstream.

Waterstar began the normal Clan call, and he began the warrior ceremonies for the three eager she-cats.

"I, Waterstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Waterstar mewed.

"I do," Gingerpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Gingerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Gingerstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Waterstar rested his muzzle on top of Gingerstorm's head. Gingerstorm licked his shoulder with respect.

"Gingerstorm! Gingerstorm!" the Clan chanted. Reedheart's chant was the loudest of them all.

"I, Waterstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Lilacpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Waterstar meowed.

"I do," meowed Lilacpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilacpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilacflower. StarClan honors your cunning and swiftness and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Waterstar did to Lilacflower what he did to Gingerstorm, and the Clan chanted her new name.

"I, Waterstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Waterstar purred.

"I do," mewed Rosepaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rosepetal. StarClan honors your strength and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

The same thing was repeated.

And the sun began to set, and the three new warriors sat at the camp entrance, beginning their vigil, while the other cats went to the dens.


	6. Characters

This is the list of the cats in RiverClan (And the kittypets, loners, rogues, and a little surprise! ;o), which are characters I have created for this story. This is introducing them to you, so no, this is not a real chapter.

I'd also like to say that I would love it if you would send in character(s) that you would like to appear in this story.

---

**R I V E R C L A N :**

_Leader_

Waterstar: Tom with white fur and sea-blue eyes. No mate currently.

_Deputy_

Reedheart: Tom with brown tabby fur and reed-green eyes. Mate is Gingerstorm.

_Medicine Cat_

Flowerpetal: Tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual purple eyes. Not allowed to have a mate.

_Warriors_

Gingerstorm: Ginger-colored she-cat with water-blue eyes and long legs. Mate is Reedheart.

Lilacflower: She-cat with white fur and sea-foam-green eyes. No mate currently.

Rosepetal: She-cat with orange tabby fur and dark blue eyes. No mate currently.

Stormysky: Tom with blue-gray fur and dark gray eyes. Mate is Moonburst. Previous mentor to Reedheart and Lilacflower.

Moonburst: She-cat with silvery-white fur and crystal-blue eyes. Mate is Stormysky.

Furrypelt: Creamy-tan shaggy-furred tom with leaf-green eyes. No mate currently.

Whitewhisker: Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes. Brother is the exiled Blackwhisker. No mate currently.

Muddybrook: Muddy-brown she-cat with green eyes. No mate currently.

Silverbrook: Silvery she-cat with crystal-blue eyes. No mate currently.

Sparrowsong: White-furred tom with black patches with green eyes. Sister is Inkfur, half-sister is Gingerstorm. Mother is Thrushfur. No mate currently.

Inkfur: Black-furred she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Brother is Sparrowsong, half-sister is Gingerstorm. Mother is Thrushfur. No mate currently.

Thrushfur: White-furred she-cat with black patches and green eyes. Kits are Inkfur, Sparrowsong, and Gingerstorm. No mate currently.

_Apprentices_

Yarrowpaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. No mate currently.

Herbpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes. No mate currently.

Mintpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes. No mate currently.

Dewpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes. No mate currently.

Juniperpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes. No mate currently.

_Queens_

Greentail: Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Kits are Yarrowpaw, Herbpaw, Mintpaw, Dewpaw, and Juniperpaw. Mate was Blackwhisker, the exiled tom. No mate currently.

_Elders_

Brackentail: Ashy-gray tom. No mate currently.

_Kits_

None currently.

**R O G U E S :**

Sunstar: Previous leader of RiverClan; left because of being mentally unstable. Is Waterstar's father. Tom with white fur and sea-blue eyes. Mate is Bluebrook.

Bluestream: Daughter of Sunstar, sister of Waterstar. Blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes. Mate is Night.

Bluebrook: Mother of Waterstar and Bluestream Blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes. Mate is Sunstar.

**L O N E R S :**

Big: Brother of Little. Huge white tom with dark gray eyes. No mate currently.

Little: Sister of Big. Tiny black she-cat with light gray eyes. No mate currently.

**K I T T Y P E T S :**

Mocha: Mocha brown she-cat with chocolaty brown eyes. Is pregnant. Mate is Fever.

Fever: Orange tabby tom with dark brown eyes. Pelt looks like a pelt of flames. Mate is Mocha.

**N A T U R E C A T S :**

Star: Previous name was Leaf. Leader of Nature Cats. Dark ashy-gray she-cat with really dark brown eyes. Mate is Moon, chosen by Sun.

Moon: Previous name was Earth. Co-leader of Nature Cats. Black tom with one brown eye, one green eye. Mate is Star.

Sun: Mate chooser of the Nature Cats. Previous name was Rock. Rock-brown tabby she-cat with darker brown eyes. Various mates.

Night: Pitch black tom with golden-yellow eyes. Nature Cats mate is Day, secret mate is Bluestream.

Day: Creamy she-cat with really dark blue eyes. Mate is Night.

Storm: Orange and black calico tom with stormy-gray eyes. Mate is Sky.

Sky: Silver tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Mate is Storm.

Thunder: Bengal tom with jade-green eyes. Mate is Lightning.

Lightning: Bengal she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Mate is Thunder.

Mud: Mud-brown she-cat with crystal-blue eyes. Mate is Water.

Water: Blue-gray tom with dark-blue eyes. Mate is Mud.

---

Okay, the whole Nature Cats thing. This is how it works.

Basically, like a Clan, except the leader always just has the name Star and it is changed from whatever name it was previously. The Mate Chooser chooses the mate for a cat. The cat does not get to choose itself. The Mate Chooser will mate with whatever tom when kits are needed. The co-leader and Mate Chooser's names are always changed to Moon and Sun.

The rogues and stuff will be coming up later. ;o


	7. Chapter 5: Death of a Leader

Sorry for the lack of updates

Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy, going to Youth Group at church and everything…Thanks for hanging on, though! Also, I found the warrior ceremonies and etc. on a website. Meaning I didn't remember what they said exactly, so I had to look up the warrior, apprentice, and etc. ceremonies.

R&R! Once again, I need at least one review or I might not continue.

Gingerstorm glanced happily at Reedheart. There would be five new apprentices in RiverClan today. She had been a warrior for a short time, but long enough for Greentail's kits to become apprentices. She hoped she and Reedheart would both get apprentices.

Waterstar sat next to the Bigstream with Greentail's kits. Gingerstorm and Reedheart sat next to each other, eyes concentrated ahead.

"Reedheart, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Dewpaw. Reedheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of compassion and excellent fighting skills. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice," Waterstar purred.

Dewpaw touched noses with Reedheart, and they set quietly together near the Bigstream.

"Gingerstorm, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Mintpaw. Gingerstorm, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of love and excellent hunting skills. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice."

Gingerstorm, looking nearly as excited as Mintpaw, touched noses with her apprentice, and sat near the Bigstream with her.

"Sparrowsong, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Juniperpaw. Sparrowsong, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of intelligence and passion. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice."

Sparrowsong's muscles rippled under his white and black pelt. He touched Juniperpaw's nose with his own. Thrushfur was staring proudly at her son.

"Flowerpetal, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Herbpaw, who has informed me that he wants to be a medicine cat. Flowerpetal, you have shown yourself to be a medicine cat of kindness and skill. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice."

Flowerpetal touched noses with Herbpaw.

"I shall take on an apprentice. I will be mentor to Yarrowpaw. I believe I have shown myself to be a leader of courage and wisdom, and I will pass on all that I know to this apprentice." Waterstar touched noses with Yarrowpaw.

Gingerstorm flicked her ginger tail-tip. "Now, show me the hunter's crouch," she mewed, nodding to Mintpaw. Mintpaw carefully stalked along once she saw a mouse, and caught it immediately. "Excellent!"

"Thanks," purred Mintpaw once she laid the mouse at Gingerstorm's forepaws.

"That's enough training for today, and we have some fresh-kill," Gingerstorm meowed.

Gingerstorm walked back with Mintpaw. Reedheart and Dewpaw had returned to camp earlier.

Mintpaw walked over to Yarrowpaw, and Gingerstorm strained her ears to listen to the two apprentices converse.

"Yarrowpaw! What's the news on Waterstar?" Mintpaw asked.

"He's planning an attack against the rogues that live just outside our territory," Yarrowpaw mewed worriedly. "Gingerstorm's dad lives there, doesn't he? With Blackwhisker?"

Mintpaw stiffened. "Yeah, he does…"

"But Waterstar's father, mother, and sister live there, too! I heard him talking about it to Greentail."

"But why Greentail? Shouldn't he be talking to Reedheart, 'cause he's the deputy?" questioned Mintpaw.

"He knows that Reedheart is mates with Gingerstorm, and he doesn't want anyone besides the cats he really knows well to know. Greentail's mate was exiled, remember? So she doesn't have anyone she'd really want to tell besides her kits, and she wants to protect us from the truth," Yarrowpaw answered.

"You know, Waterstar only has one life left, and I'm worried that he'll die when he attacks the rogues. Aren't you?" asked Yarrowpaw quietly.

"Yes," growled Mintpaw. "But Waterstar is apparently turning into an old man, and he doesn't know when to pick his battles."

Gingerstorm curled up into a tight ball in the warriors' den next to Reedheart. No one else was in the den yet, and Gingerstorm wanted to talk to Reedheart.

"Reedheart, I overheard Yarrowpaw and Mintpaw talking today," she began.

"Dewpaw talked to Mintpaw and Yarrowpaw today, and told me the news. Then Waterstar himself told me. Can you believe it, Gingerstorm? What if Waterstar dies? I'm not ready to be leader," Reedheart mewed softly.

"When's he leading the attack?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry, Reedheart. But maybe he knows what he's doing."

"Let's hope so, for the sake of the Clan."

Waterstar stood in front of his warriors. His father was standing in front of the rogues. Waterstar had brought Greentail, Reedheart, Gingerstorm, Stormysky, Sparrowsong, Mintpaw, Yarrowpaw, Dewpaw, and Juniperpaw.

"Attack!" yowled Waterstar and Sunstar at the same time.

Waterstar and Yarrowpaw clawed at his father while Reedheart and Dewpaw attacked the weak-looking Bluebrook. Gingerstorm and Mintpaw attacked Bluestream while Stormysky and Greentail attacked Blackwhisker. Gingerfur was tackled by Sparrowsong and Juniperpaw.

Waterstar's throat bubbled with blood. Sunstar had slashed his own son's throat! And Waterstar crashed onto the ground, twitching.

"Leopardstar…I see her," rasped Waterstar. "Good-bye, Reedheart. Take good care of the Clan…"

Reedheart, full of rage, threw himself on Sunstar, clawing without mercy. "You killed him, you killed him!" he yowled.

Gingerstorm was faced with Gingerfur. "You wouldn't hurt your own father," hissed Gingerfur. Gingerstorm slashed her claws across Gingerfur's face.

"Don't bet on it."

"This isn't the last you've seen of me," growled Gingerfur. He turned tail with Blackwhisker. Sunstar chased after them because he couldn't take any more of Reedheart's scratching.

"Do you want to join the clan again, Bluebrook and Bluestream? I know Sunstar forced you to leave," Reedheart rasped.

"I'll stay forever loyal to Sunstar," growled Bluebrook, turning tail to run after her mate.

"I'll join the Clan. I won't live in my father's shadow anymore," hissed Bluestream.

The Clan and their new member traveled the painful way back home, as Reedheart and Gingerstorm carried Waterstar's body back to camp.


	8. Chapter 6: Flowerpetal's Hunch Confirmed

Sorry it's taken so long

Sorry it's taken so long. I hadn't gotten around to writing anything lately, and it's driving me nutty. Also, the -x- is like two paragraphs, and the -0- is like, the next day or longer, in the story. I needed to figure out a way to do something with the format.

Sorry that it's short. I thought of the perfect cliffhanger. WHAT'S WRONG WITH GINGERSTORM??

Once again, R&R! I need at least one review or I might not continue!

-0-

Reedstar. The name, so powerful, and the tom himself was pure power. It rushed through his veins, roared in his ears, energized his paws to an endless run. And he wouldn't have been able to handle becoming Clan leader if he hadn't had Gingerstorm to help him through it.

But now, who would be deputy? Who would be that poor apprentice's mentor?

"I have such a big decision," Reedstar rasped mournfully.

"Reedstar," Gingerstorm meowed, her strong mew echoing through the leader's den. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, my mate?" Reedstar purred, licking Gingerstorm's ear affectionately.

"You don't have to choose me as deputy if you don't want to. It won't hurt my feelings, Reedstar," Gingerstorm purred back. "And you don't have to put up a confident front for me. I know Waterstar's death hit you hard. Probably harder than the rest of us."

"Thank you for always being here for me, Gingerstorm, even when you were a kit," Reedstar mewed, licking Gingerstorm between the ears.

-x-

"I have chosen the new deputy of RiverClan!" Reedstar yowled out a little while later. "And I have thought long and hard. I have thought of Bluestream, Greentail, all of you. But I have chosen Gingerstorm." And so began the ceremony.

-0-

"Congratulations, deputy," Mintpaw purred, nuzzling Gingerstorm. "Hey, Gingerstorm, have you seen Greentail?"

"She was just over by the fresh-kill pile. Say hi, but it's time for training afterwards," Gingerstorm purred back.

Mintpaw hopped over to Greentail. Gingerstorm saw Reedstar approach Mintpaw. She strained her ears to hear what he was saying to her.

"I'll be upgrading the warrior ceremonies for the apprentices who participated during the fight. Train hard the next few days."

Inkfur passed by with Yarrowpaw, her new apprentice. She was talking about training techniques seriously, her eyes concentrated straight ahead of her as she described with intricate description.

Mintpaw yammered all the way to the training grounds about the warrior ceremonies to Gingerstorm.

-0-

Gingerstorm was curled up next to Lilacflower and Rosepetal in the warriors' den. Reedstar was giving orders to the dawn patrol, calling out names. He was also organizing the apprentices to train with their mentors, as well as a fresh-kill patrol. Gingerstorm wearily got to her paws, eyelids heavy. Just as she was about to step out of the warriors' den, Flowerpetal stopped her, hissing a warning.

"Don't you dare go out on any training mission! I have a suspicion. Come to the medicine den," Flowerpetal snapped. She was always careful like this when she thought…No, it couldn't be.

Gingerstorm obediently fallowed Flowerpetal into her den, then stood stalk-still as Flowerpetal examined every inch of Gingerstorm, a mixed expression, unreadable by any cat other than a medicine one. She sighed, then looked into Gingerstorm's eyes.

"What?" Gingerstorm asked, alarmed.

"It's just as I suspected," mewed Flowerpetal.


	9. Chapter 7: The Mate on the Side

Thank you for reading

Thank you for reading! I know you are hanging in suspense, wondering, "What is wrong with Gingerstorm?!" Well, now, you will find out! She has big news.

-0-

"Well, Flowerpetal? What is it?" Gingerstorm mewed hastily.

"You're pregnant," Flowerpetal meowed. She breathed in deeply, then out.

Gingerstorm let out quick mews of happiness. Then she stopped. "Why do you sound so disappointed, Flowerpetal?" she questioned.

"Because you are so _young_, Gingerstorm! You have your life ahead of you. You are the deputy of RiverClan! And then the leader! You do know that Reedstar will have to appoint a deputy to stand-in for you while you are heavy with kits?"

"But I've always wanted kits! I don't care about how young I am!" hissed Gingerstorm rebelliously. "And does that even matter? I'm sure the stand-in will be a better deputy than I ever will." Gingerstorm's tail, now three times its size, and the rest of her bristling body, turned and left the medicine den.

-x-

Gingerstorm sat at the entrance to Reedstar's den, leaning her body against the rock. It all made since now. Why she was tired, why she'd gained some weight. Reedstar would be so happy for her, and he would be happy himself. She had been waiting for him to come back from a hunting patrol.

"Reedstar!" Gingerstorm purred, easing her way up. She had to be more careful with the kits!

"Gingerstorm," he purred back, licking the side of her face. "Have you been waiting all this time?"

"Yes, yes, I have, because I have news!" She nuzzled him quickly. "I'm pregnant!"

Reedstar stood stalk still, not saying a word.

"Reedstar? Aren't you happy?" Gingerstorm asked, her meow wavering.

"I…" Reedstar began, but stopped immediately.

"Reedstar, I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father! Isn't that-," began a she-cat. She stopped dead when she saw Gingerstorm standing there with Reedstar.

It was Dewpaw, Reedstar's apprentice.

"Reedstar!" Gingerstorm caterwauled.

"I wanted to tell you, Gingerstorm, but I…" Reedstar trailed off.

"I thought we were mates! But the truth, the honest truth, is that you like young little apprentices!" Gingerstorm took a couple steps back.

"I can't help it, Gingerstorm…That's just the way I am. I wanted to tell you, though, I really did." Reedstar's mew was cracking.

"Dewpaw! You knew we were mates. You knew," Gingerstorm meowed, turning on the apprentice.

"Yes, but look at Reedstar! I love him." Dewpaw looked at Reedstar affectionately.

"Well, he'll probably throw you away for the next apprentice of his that comes along!" Gingerstorm turned and ran into the medicine cat's den, to seek comfort.

-0-

Gingerstorm slept in the medicine cat's den with Flowerpetal, who slept by her the whole night. Woke up and comforted her when Gingerstorm would caterwaul, waking from her nightmares. Reedstar cheating on her, and making his "mate on the side" pregnant, as well, had torn Gingerstorm's nerves to pieces.

Flowerpetal said that Gingerstorm's kits were still okay, but she had to try to remain calm and not think about her situation, because if she kept fretting, she might lose the kits. Gingerstorm, despite not loving Reedstar anymore, loved the kits she carried within her, and agreed to try her best to keep calm.

-0-

It had been a long while since the incident, and the members of RiverClan had disdain for their leader, but they could do nothing but kill him, and, of course, being good, StarClan-worthy cats, they did not. So he was still alive, and he was still carrying on with Dewpaw, who would receive her warrior name along with her siblings today.

Gingerstorm would kit anytime now, so she was spending her days in the nursery. Dewpaw would kit a little later than Gingerstorm, but Flowerpetal kept Dewpaw in the medicine cat's den to keep her away from Gingerstorm. For Gingerstorm, and her kits', sake.

"I, Reedstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Reedstar mewed.

"I do," Dewpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

_That's the same talents Waterstar honored me for, and the same last part of the warrior name Waterstar gave me!_, Gingerstorm thought, straining her ears to hear from the nursery.

"I, Reedstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Reedstar mewed.

"I do," Mintpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mintpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mintleaf. StarClan honors your cunning and beauty and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Reedstar turned to Yarrowpaw.

"I, Reedstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Yarrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Reedstar mewed.

"I do," Yarrowpaw answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Yarrowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Yarrowclaw. StarClan honors your skill and attitude and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

He looked at Herbpaw.

"I, Reedstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior to you in his turn. Herbpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Reedstar mewed.

"I do," Herbpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Herbpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Herbspice. StarClan honors your kindness and compassion and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan."

Juniperpaw stepped forward.

"I, Reedstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Juniperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Reedstar mewed.

"I do," Juniperpaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Juniperpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Juniperberry. StarClan honors your hunting skills and fighting skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."


	10. Chapter 8: The Escape

The story might be nearing its end soon

The story might be nearing its end soon! I know you'll all be looking forward to the story I'm going to start on afterwards, _Leaves of Mint_, which will be Mintleaf's life story. Mintleaf was Gingerstorm's apprentice, in case you haven't been paying attention.

It had been awhile now, and Gingerstorm was resting in the nursery with four kits. She had just kitted, and she was happily resting. The four balls of fluff were curled tightly next to their mother.

Outside the nursery was Flowerpetal, Lilacflower, and Rosepetal, all guarding it like it was dire. Reedstar was standing in front of them, hissing and caterwauling fiercely.

"No, you can not enter, Reedstar. I do not care that you are the wrongful leader of RiverClan!" mewed Flowerpetal.

"Gingerstorm could die from so much stress. I know you still care about her, somewhat, at least," hissed Rosepetal.

"Please leave, if you care anything about your former family," Lilacflower begged.

"I will get through to her eventually," Reedstar warned. He turned and stalked back over to his den, Dewstorm fallowing closely at his side, her belly gently swinging with her kits.

Gingerstorm licked her first kit. It was tabby brown. Everything about it looked like Reedstar, but she still loved every inch of her kit. But the kit was a she-cat, the only differ from Reedstar. Gingerstorm decided to name the kit Fernkit.

Gingerstorm studied the second kit. It looked exactly like her, except it was a tom. She thought quietly. She decided on Stormkit.

Gingerstorm's third kit was a tortoiseshell. It had patches of tabby brown and patches of ginger. It was a mix of Reedstar and Gingerstorm, and it had one reed-green eye and one water-blue eye. She decided the she-cat kit would be named Reedkit. But it would not be after Reedstar: it would be so that one day, the kit would be Reedwater. A mix of Reedstar and Gingerstorm, no matter how much Gingerstorm regretted being Reedstar's mate.

The last kit was had brown tabby patches, white patches, and ginger patches. Gingerstorm called him Patchkit.

She knew they were in danger of coming in contact with their father, and so she hatched a plan, thinking long and hard for a whole moon.

Gingerstorm poked her head out of the nursery, and it swiveled over to Flowerpetal.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you get me a piece of fresh-kill?" Gingerstorm mewed politely.

Flowerpetal nodded quickly, and jetted off to find a plump mouse; Gingerstorm's favorite. After she'd left, she asked Rosepetal and Lilacflower to fetch some fresh moss for the bedding in the nursery.

Gingerstorm glanced at her kits, then quickly ushered them through a gap next to the nursery in the RiverClan's barrier. Once the kits were out, she pushed through, and she began a long travel.

Every now and then, she would stop and let her kits suckle. Then she would continue on. To the only place she knew would accept her and her kits for a temporary amount of time to get away from Reedstar until Gingerstorm could tell her kits of their father's deeds and warn them.

And at least a little time for her to raise them without interruption.

She'd rolled herself in fox dung, as well as her kits, so as to cover her smell so that no search party could find her. She needed this time with her kits; she'd come back to RiverClan soon enough. They would miss her, but they would carry on.


	11. Chapter 9: Arrival

Is anyone surprised that Gingerstorm ran away (Temporarily; she will come back, people

Is anyone surprised that Gingerstorm ran away (Temporarily; she will come back, people!), or were you expecting it? Either way, it's time for the ninth chapter of _A Storm of Ginger_. But wait: do you know where Gingerstorm's going? BONUS QUESTION!!

-0-

Gingerstorm nosed her kits along until she came to ThunderClan's barrier. She looked up wearily as she was met with ThunderClan's leader, Graystar.

"Hello, Graystar," Gingerstorm mewed wearily.

"Gingerstorm! Are you alright? Whose kits are these? Are these your kits?" Graystar shot a straight row of questions at Gingerstorm.

"Yes, these are mine. Graystar, I ask of you to let me stay at ThunderClan with my kits. Temporarily, of course. I'm sure you don't know of Reedstar's deeds."

"Lilacflower told me how he cheated on you. I know you must want to keep your kits from that. You may stay here. I need to let my clan know, so, please, fallow me.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Graystar called out.

The cats assembled quickly.

"As you know, I am a kind and gentle leader, willing to help any trustworthy cat who needs it," began Graystar. He paused, as if thinking of the correct words to describe him about to let a RiverClan cat stay with his clan. "And this cat is Gingerstorm, as I'm sure you all know. She is one of the best RiverClan cats you all know, correct?"

Caterwauls of agreement rose.

"Well, you all know what Reedstar did to her and her kits," Graystar mewed.

Angry mews broke out.

"Mouse dung!"

"Fox dung, more like!"

"Shouldn't be leader of anything!"

Graystar flicked his tail-tip as a signal to stop.

"She wants to keep her kits from Reedstar for a while, and she finds ThunderClan the best place to stay. I am letting her stay with us. Clan, what do you have to say?" meowed Graystar.

"You should!"

"The poor thing!"

"Those are the cutest kits I've ever seen!"

"It is settled." Graystar jumped down from the Brownrock, the huge brown rock in the middle of the ThunderClan camp.

"Gingerstorm!" Darkheart exclaimed in a loud mew, running over and licking Gingerstorm, then each of her kits. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Darkpaw," purred Gingerstorm, examining Darkheart's sleek, black pelt.

"I'm Darkheart now," Darkheart mewed sadly.

"Why would Graystar give you a name like that?" Gingerstorm questioned.

"The day before my warrior ceremony, I snuck off with my mate…Who was my secret mate at the time. You knew him as Featherpaw."

"Oh, Featherpaw! What's his warrior name now?" asked Gingerstorm.

"He doesn't' have one. He was exiled, and it took a lot of begging on my mother and father's part to keep me here." Darkheart looked down at her paws, which were shuffling nervously. "But he gave me the warrior name 'Darkheart' as a punishment, because it sounds so horrible…I wanted Darkstream to be my name so bad."

"Oh, Darkheart, I'm so sorry," Gingerstorm mewed quietly, nuzzling her friend. "Do you know where Featherpaw went?"

"He went to join the rogues that live on that piece of territory that none of the Clans own."

"Well…Waterstar led a group there to drive them off, and Featherpaw wasn't there," Gingerstorm purred, trying to comfort Darkheart immediately after she meowed what she did.

"Well…Maybe he changed his mind," Darkheart hissed challengingly. "Maybe he decided to be on his own without any cat to help him, because he doesn't need anyone else but me." Darkheart turned tail and stalked away.


	12. Chapter 10: An Eventful Gathering

Hello

Hello. - It's time for the rampage…Oops! –slaps hands over mouth-

Oh, and the name DreamClan came from a club on that I was in. They didn't use it as a clan when I was there when we roleplayed, but it was on the layout's picture, so…Whatever. Just letting you know.

I need at least one review or I might not continue!

-0-

Gingerstorm twitched her ears at Graystar, who twitched his ears in return. "What is it, Gingerstorm?"

"The Gathering tonight? My kits and I will be staying here, and if you don't mind me saying so, you should probably leave some strong warriors here in case Reedstar finds out where I've headed and attacks." Gingerstorm dipped her head with respect for Graystar.

"You have a solid point, Gingerstorm, and I'm ahead of you. I've already selected some warriors and apprentices to stay here and guard you along with the other kits and elders and such," Graystar purred, licking Gingerstorm's cheek.

"Thank you, Graystar," purred Gingerstorm.

"No problem, Gingerstorm." Graystar walked away quickly, muscles rippling beneath his pelt. He called out to his deputy, Spottedcloud.

"Spottedcloud, come here," he called.

"Hello, Gingerstorm," the she-cat mewed as she approached Gingerstorm and Graystar. She nuzzled Gingerstorm, then turned to Graystar. "What do you need, Graystar?"

"I wanted you to gather the cats that are going to the Gathering, then gather the cats that are staying here to guard the camp." Graystar flicked his tail-tip. "On you go."

Spottedcloud nodded, then bounded off, tail straight up in the air. She began calling out random names of ThunderClan cats, and Gingerstorm just stared at them, wishing she could go. But sacrifice must be made.

-x-

Graystar howled from an old, fallen tree log, along with the other leaders of the other clans. Reedstar was scanning the crowd eagerly, seeing if Gingerstorm or any of his kits had appeared. They hadn't, and he snarled under his breath angrily.

"There is no news to report in ThunderClan," Graystar lied. He dipped his head and stood back, letting Reedstar stalk angrily to the middle of the fallen tree.

"A ginger cat that you all know has run away with her kits from RiverClan! Her name is Gingerstorm. If you find her or her kits, you bring them straight to RiverClan camp!" Reedstar snapped. "Dewstorm is nearing giving birth to our kits. That is all."

"We've caught a weird scent on our territory," Darkstar caterwauled. "It is not from any of the clans. We've also smelt killed prey and found prey bones on our territory. Whoever these cats are, they are stealing our prey!" Darkstar paused, letting angry meows rise. "That is all from ShadowClan."

"WindClan have the same as ShadowClan to report, and that is all," Robinstar mewed quietly, yet enough for the clans to hear.

The leaders jumped down, noticing how quick of a Gathering it was. Spottedcloud was talking in a low voice to ThunderClan's medicine cat, Heartbranch.

An apprentice from Graystar's clan, Flamepaw, was talking avidly to Flowerpetal, RiverClan's medicine cat.

Graystar was just about to strain his ears to hear and see if Flamepaw was spilling about Gingerstorm when a loud crack of thunder sounded. The cats looked to the sky, and nearly every pelt in the clearing bristled.

The four medicine cats, Heartbranch of ThunderClan, Flowerpetal of RiverClan, Moonrock of ShadowClan, and Shaggyfur of WindClan spoke, but their voices were not their owns: they were the voices of a different StarClan cat from each of their clans.

"The names of the clans must be changed! And with them, will come changes for the clans themselves!" howled Heartbranch. Her voice was the voice of Firestar, the kittypet leader made legend.

"RiverClan's name will be DreamClan," Flowerpetal spoke in the voice of Silverstream. Several apprentices talked avidly to the elders, asking which voice was which cat from the old kit tales.

"ThunderClan's name will be BoulderClan," Heartbranch announced.

"WindClan's name will be VineClan," Shaggyfur purred, in the voice of Crowfeather.

"ShadowClan's name will be DarkClan," hissed Moonrock, in the voice of Runningnose.

A bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder sounded, and Flowerpetal's pelt was the tabby silver color of Silverstream's in the lightning, as Heartbranch's pelt was the fiery orange of Firestar's, as Shaggyfur's pelt was the gray-black of Crowfeather, and the same with Moonrock.

Then the medicine cats recovered from StarClan speaking through them, and rain poured in fat, heavy drops.

The cats did not speak, but formed into each of their clans and bounded off towards their territories. Reedstar took a turn though when the other clans didn't see, and his clan had no choice but to fallow him.

They met up with another group of cats, who were as soaked as the newly known as DreamClan cats.

"Let's go," Reedstar said to the Nature Cats, and they mingled into his clan and they barreled off towards BoulderClan territory.

The cats weren't exactly sure what was going on, except the Nature Cats.

And soon, they were at BoulderClan territory.

"Attack!" caterwauled Reedstar, and only a few of his clan turned back to get help, without Reedstar noticing.


	13. Chapter 11: Gingerstorm's New Duties

Are any of you even slightly sad that the story is coming to a close

Are any of you even slightly sad that the story is coming to a close? And I know you are wondering exactly _why _StarClan renamed the clans…It's all a part of a big change for the clans of the forest. And Gingerstorm is going to play a huge part.

And excellent news! I've asked a member called xxbeen.historicxx if Gingerstorm could be in one of her stories, and she said yes! Gingerstorm will be in her story, Secrets Are Meant to Be Kept, I believe it's called, and she will be a SecretClan cat! Her eyes will be sapphire color instead of water-blue, and her pelt will have a gold shimmer, but other than that, she's the same ol' Gingerstorm!

In Been's (For short) story, I think Gingerstorm will be an original SecretClan cat.

-0-

Gingerstorm hustled her kits into the BoulderClan nursery, then charged off after her clan and whatever those odd new cats were.

Reedstar was tangling with Graystar, who had shown up at nearly the same time with BoulderClan.

But out of the fray in the rain that was pelting down heavily non-stop, came two medicine cats: they were Flowerpetal and Heartbranch, but every time lightning flashed, they looked exactly like Mistyfoot and Squirrelflight.

"Listen," Flowerpetal mewed, her voice was Mistyfoot's, "Gingerstorm, StarClan's paws have weaved a special destiny for you."

"You must lead the clans away from their territories, for a great flood is coming," Heartbranch meowed. Her voice was of Squirrelflight.

"What? I'm just a she-cat from DreamClan! How can I do all this?" Gingerstorm asked, shrinking back into one of the shadows as a bolt of lightning made her pelt grow fiery in the light.

"We will help you. The cats of StarClan will help you," purred Flowerpetal, her voice suddenly switching to Silverstream's. She nuzzled Gingerstorm.

"Do not worry, young one. You have the power to rise the clans up or tear them down. Use your power wisely," Heartbranch rasped, her voice sounding like the great Bluestar's.

The medicine cats shook their heads, then jumped back into the battle after staring at Gingerstorm for a moment.

Reedstar slammed Graystar into a puddle of mud, then put his paw on Graystar's throat, eyes menacing. The claws were sheathed, but only for now. In a moment, Graystar might lose a life, or many.

Reedstar lifted the paw above his head, and claws as black as his heart were illuminated in lightning.

Gingerstorm then realized something. Her feelings.

"No!" she rasped, jumping in front of the clawed paw.

Reedstar backed away, the rain slowly washing Gingerstorm's blood from his claws.

Across Gingerstorm's side were deep claw marks, and blood was at a steady and easy flow, caking in her fur along with the mud. The rain was washing it off, but the blood continued to ooze.

Gingerstorm jumped on Reedstar, slashing mercilessly at his face. She saw blood well up around the scratches, and Reedstar flung her off and into the barrier of BoulderClan.

A cat that was unseen leaped out of the shadows, and she cut a wound deep down to Reedstar's spine with long, thorn-sharp claws. She then sliced Reedstar's throat.

Gingerstorm tried her best to get up, but Reedstar had sprained her leg by throwing her so hard against the rocky barrier. Graystar had disappeared in the battle, which almost immediately stopped when Reedstar's deafening cry of pain rang out.

As it had so many times that night, lightning flashed, and thunder cracked, and the face of Reedstar's killer was Dewstorm.

Gingerstorm, shocked, hobbled to her feet. Graystar ran over so she could lean on them, and they watched as Reedstar died, loosing his lives one after another, the same way the evil Tigerstar had.

Dewstorm ducked her head. "I'm sorry, Reedstar," she murmured, nosing his head once he had stopped convulsing. "It had to be done. For the sake of the clan."

Gingerstorm dipped her head in sorrow. She almost wished Reedstar could've repented for what he'd done to Gingerstorm, so he could've joined the ranks of StarClan instead of going to that dark forest, where no StarClan cat's paws tread.

And it also hit her: Gingerstorm was now the leader of DreamClan.


	14. Chapter 12: Gingerstar

We're getting so close, and I'm actually getting sad

We're getting so close, and I'm actually getting sad. T-T

R&R, as always.

-0-

"The place where the leaders go to get their name and lives should be safe from this rain," Gingerstorm called. "We must gather the clans and lead them there."

"What about these Nature Cats?" asked Dewstorm.

"Nature Cats?" Gingerstorm asked, confused.

"This group of cats that Reedstar recruited," Dewstorm answered.

"Nature Cats," Gingerstorm began, "do any of you want to join any clan of the forest?"

The Nature Cats looked at each other.

"No," said Star, the leader. "We do not."

"I do," said a voice from a black tom. "I am Night, and Bluestream is my mate." Night turned to his Nature Cats mate, Day. "I never have been in love with you, Day, and I am sorry you had to be stuck in a relationship like this for so long."

Bluestream broke through, and lunged at Night. They toppled over, rolling playfully in the mud, licking each other and purring like young kits. They finally brought themselves to their paws, and entwined their tails.

Bluestream, along with a few other good cats, had run off to get the other clans. DarkClan and VineClan were standing, nearly all their cats at the ready.

Gingerstorm informed the leaders of what had become of Reedstar, and how she was left to lead the clans, and about StarClan talking to her through the medicine cats. She told them that she had to lead them away from the flood and wait awhile until they came back.

The DarkClan and VineClan leaders agreed to fallow Gingerstorm, but the DarkClan leader gave a little sass.

"DreamClan, BoulderClan, will you fallow us?" asked Gingerstorm.

"I'd fallow you anywhere," Graystar purred, nuzzling Gingerstorm gratefully. "But what about your leg? Reedstar sprained it."

"StarClan's will is StarClan's will, Graystar. We have four great medicine cats who can treat our injuries, then we can get out of here before the flood starts."

Gingerstorm's clan yowled their agreement.

-x-

Gingerstorm led the way up a muddy hill, as paws slipped and claws gripped the muddy earth in a vain attempt to stop sliding.

The journey was nearly over, and it was nearly dawn. Gingerstorm remembered her mother telling her about StarClan showing the cats the new place where leaders would receive their names and lives.

Gingerstorm was carrying one of her kits, Graystar and Dewstorm were carrying the others.

Dawn's colors stained the sky when their journey was finally finished. The wide stretch of land could hold and feed the cats for however long it would take for the flood to dry.

"I hope StarClan sends one of the medicine cats a sign about how long we'll be gone," Dewstorm mewed worriedly. She let out a long breath. "And after that fight, I hope my kits will be okay." She wrapped her tail tightly over her forepaws.

"Why don't you have Flowerpetal check you and see if she can tell?" Gingerstorm asked.

-x-

"StarClan have sent a sign! It is safe to return home!" Heartbranch called wearily, as Dewstorm's kits scrambled along the ground. There was only two, but they were the spitting image of her; neither had any of Reedstar's traits, except one had Reedstar's brilliant reed-green eyes.

It had been awhile now, if it was moons, Gingerstorm, now Gingerstar (She had traveled to get her lives and name during the time the clans had stayed away from their homes), didn't know. She had lost track of time, because she was constantly tired, and she was constantly hungry. With all four clans packed together, the prey wasn't as plentiful as Gingerstar had previously hoped.

"Well, it's time for the clans to become four again, and for us to go back home," purred Gingerstar, nuzzling Graystar, who seemed to have become some sort of mate to her, as she wanted.

"StarClan's paws have protected us through yet another tragedy," Graystar purred back.

Gingerstar looked at Graystar seriously. "You know, I'm not going to ask you to abandon your clan for me just to be my mate."

"Gingerstar, I couldn't live without you. I couldn't lead my clan correctly." Graystar shook his head. "No. Spottedcloud will become Spottedstar before we leave, and I will be Graytail again. If it means being with you, I'd give up anything, Gingerstar."

Gingerstar twined her tail with Graystar's, soon to be Graytail's.

StarClan was right; they had wanted this fate for her. To bring the clans together and to find a mate who really loved her, who'd really give up anything for her. Who wouldn't throw her away for the next young she-cat that came along.

Gingerstar saw her new deputy, Dewstorm, talking avidly with Spottedcloud. They were staring at Gingerstar and Graystar with knowing eyes; eyes that knew the truth of their romance.

"I love you, Graystar," Gingerstar purred.

"And I love you, Gingerstar," Graystar purred back.


End file.
